1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power cord protecting fitting and an electrical appliance, and more particularly to a power cord protecting fitting for maintaining a normal connection between the electrical appliance and a power cord, and the electrical appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case where electric power is supplied from a wall outlet to an electrical appliance, the two are connected by a power cord. Usually, the power cord and the electrical appliance are connected by directly coupling the power cord to the electrical appliance or plugging a plug included in the power cord into an inlet formed on the electrical appliance.
If the plug of the power cord is imperfectly connected to the inlet of the electrical appliance, or a break occurs as a result of the power cord being pulled or pressed against a wall, the connection between the power cord and the electrical appliance is not kept normal, with the result that the electrical appliance malfunctions. However, there has been no fitting for keeping normal the connection between a power cord and an electrical appliance.